libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Kithlord
In all societies, leaders rise; some rise on personal power, others on political compromise, and some simply by inspiring those beneath them. Those leaders who become Kithlords become who they are because they attempt to exemplify that which makes their kin great, combining martial prowess and blood sympathy to spur their kith and kin to new heights of valor. Off the battlefield, kithlords run the range from tyrants to enlightened princes, but upon it there is no mistaking the unique combination of combat prowess and blood sorcery that they bring to war with them. Kithlords are generally martial characters, and are more common among savage societies than more “civilized” cultures. A surprising number of half-breeds and part breeds become kithlords, forming living bridges between one culture and another; these individuals can be great peacemakers, or warlords that drive shockingly well-rounded armies to scourge the land. Alignment: '''Any. '''Hit Die: d10. Role: '''Leader; kithlords lead from the front, enhancing their allies with blood magic while also driving the fight to the enemy. '''REQUIREMENTS To qualify to become a kithlord, a character must fulfill the following requirements: * Base Attack Bonus: '''+5. * '''Skills: '''Diplomacy 5 ranks, Knowledge (any) 5 ranks, Spellcraft 2 ranks. * '''Feats: '''1 or more heritage feats. '''Class Skills: The kithlord’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Bluff (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (any) (Int), Sense Motive (Wis) and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Points at Each Level: '''4 + Int modifier. '''CLASS FEATURES All the following are class features of the kithlord prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Kithlords gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Bonus Feat At first level, and again at fifth level and ninth level, the kithlord may select a bonus combat, heritage, or teamwork feat. He must meet the prerequisites for this feat. Blood Sympathy (Su) The stirrings of blood magic within the kithlord call out to his kin, empowering them; allies within 60 ft. that share a type or subtype with the kithlord (other than him) increase their racial bonuses to attack rolls, damage rolls, and skill checks by 1. This bonus increases by 1 at 3rd level, then again at 6th and 9th level (to a maximum of +4). This ability only increases existing racial bonuses, such as an elf’s bonus to Perception checks. Continued Training At 1st level, the kithlord selects a class he possessed before gaining levels in kithlord (once made, this choice cannot be changed). 1/2 the character’s levels in kithlord count as levels in that class for the purposes of calculating level-dependent effects (such as caster level, and smite evil damage), as well as for racial favored class bonuses. Only calculations based on level are affected; the kithlord does not gain any other benefits of levels in that class, such as additional uses of abilities, additional spells per day, or additional spells known. Rallying Cry (Ex) At 2nd level, the kithlord can let out an inspiring battlecry that spurs his allies forward. Once per encounter, as a swift action, the kithlord lets out a loud cry. Allies within 60 ft. of the kithlord may immediately take a 5 ft. step (even if it’s not their turn, they already moved this round, and/or they have already taken a 5 ft. step this round) and gain a +2 morale bonus to attack and damage rolls until the beginning of the kithlord’s next turn. Strength in Kindred (Su) At 3rd level, the kithlord’s studies into blood sympathy yield further fruit. The kithlord gains an insight bonus to attack and damage rolls equal to the number of allies within 60 ft. that share a type or subtype with him, up to a maximum of +4 (this includes the kithlord). Furthermore, the kithlord gains a +2 insight bonus to saving throws as long as three or more allies (including himself) that share a type or subtype with him are within 60 ft. of the kithlord. Ennobled Blood (Su) At 4th level, the kithlord’s sovereign nature begins to shine forth; he gains a +2 bonus on Charisma-based skill checks involving creatures that share a type or subtype with him. Furthermore, the kithlord may sacrifice himself for his allies; as a move action, the kithlord may suffer 1 point of Constitution damage. If he does, allies (other than him) within 60 ft. that share a type or subtype with the kithlord heal 1 point of ability damage in any ability score or heal 4d8 hp (each ally chooses which benefit they receive when the kithlord uses this ability). Covering Strike (Ex) A kithlord of 6th level or higher aggressively defends his allies; creatures that damage one of the kithlord’s allies provoke an attack of opportunity from him. Sanctified Blood (Su) At 7th level the kithlord’s blood magic intensifies, bonding him ever-closer to his kindred. Up to twice per day, as a swift action, the kithlord may teleport to an ally within 120 ft. that shares a type or subtype with him, arriving in a space adjacent to that ally. Furthermore, the kithlord’s allies (other than him) gain temporary hp equal to his character level whenever they benefit from his ennobled blood ability. These temporary hp last for up to 1 hour and do not stack with themselves. Scarlet Defender (Su) A kithlord of 8th level and higher is a true champion, rushing to defend his allies and crush their enemies. As an immediate action, the kithlord may move up to his speed in response to an enemy attacking one or more of his allies (that is, making an offensive action which requires an attack roll) within 60 ft. and make a melee attack against that enemy. If it hits, the kithlord deals weapon damage as normal and the damage dealt by the enemy’s attack is reduced by 1/2. The enemy’s action does not provoke attacks of opportunity from the kithlord (such as from his covering strike ability) unless he already threatens that enemy when he activates scarlet defender. Royal Blood (Su) A kithlord of 10th level reaches the final ascendance of his blood magic, bonding himself with his kindred as a ruler and uniting force. Unless all allies within 60 ft. that share a type or subtype with the kithlord are surprised or flat-footed, none of them are. If any of those allies have an unusual sense (such as greensight or scent) or energy resistance (such as fire resistance 5), all of them do. If there is more than one instance of a sense or resistance (such as one ally with fire resistance 5 and another with fire resistance 10), use the better one. These benefits end immediately if the kithlord is unconscious or dead. Category:Source: Bloodforge